


Crash Into Me

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jackson can't resist Mark in a crop top, Jaebum is exhausted from having to deal with markson, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Jackson never knew he would see his boyfriend in a crop top until the stylist put him in one for their performance. He's definitely not complaining.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely fancam of Mark in their performance of Crash & Burn. I never knew I needed to see Mark in a crop top until I saw that.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVYcmjsbfSM

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVYcmjsbfSM>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson looked up from his phone to glance at the stylist currently doing his hair, giving her a small smile through the mirror before his eyes moved throughout the background in search of Mark. He hadn’t seen him in a while and he wondered briefly if he had gone to the bathroom. He let out a hum and looked back down at his phone so he could reply to a text from his mom.

“Wow! Mark hyung, you look hot!” Yugyeom’s voice rang out into the comfortable silence.

Confused, Jackson looked up again to see Mark entering the room with a blushing face. He couldn’t see why Mark would be so embarrassed until he saw the jacket Mark was wearing move and his eyes zeroed in on the crop top his hyung was wearing. His brain short-circuited for a few seconds as he stared, noticing that Mark had looked his way and his cheeks had burned brighter when he saw that Jackson was staring as well.

Jackson listened as the other members teased Mark until the oldest of the group finally ended up telling them all to shut up as he sulked in the chair next to the couch that Jinyoung and Jaebum were currently taking up. Jackson, on the other hand, was still gazing at his boyfriend while a billion images went through his head. He was thinking about running his fingers over Mark’s waist that was exposed by the crop top, his fingers moving along the waistband of Mark’s pants while his hyung writhed with need.

When the stylist was done with his hair, Jackson thanked her quietly and got up from his seat so that BamBam could have a turn to get his hair done. He walked over to where Mark was sitting, seeing that the blush still hadn’t completely gone away from Mark’s cheeks. The sight made him smile, even more so when Mark looked up to catch his gaze.

“Come with me,” Jackson said, reaching down to move his hand along Mark’s thigh before he grabbed his hand a second later. He pulled the older male up to his feet and guided him out of the room.

“You two better not go far! We have to be on stage in fifteen minutes!” Jaebum called after them, sounding exasperated.

Jackson chuckled, his hand falling from Mark’s so that he could wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. His fingers grazed against Mark’s skin under the shirt and he could feel the other shiver.

“What are we doing?” Mark asked, turning to look at his boyfriend with curious brown eyes.

“You’ll see,” Jackson replied, a smirk appearing as he looked around the hallway for any people around before he opened the supply closet and motioned for Mark to get inside.

Understanding flashed across Mark’s face before a bright red blush rose on his cheeks again, walking into the supply closet. Jackson followed him and locked the door, turning back to Mark and pressing him against the door.

“We don’t have time for this,” Mark commented, a shiver going through him as Jackson leaned in to start kissing his neck.

“Hmm, I wish we did. But, I love this shirt on you and I praise the stylists for putting it on you.” Jackson mumbled, his hands moving underneath the crop top so that he could press his hands flat against Mark’s abdomen.

Jackson didn’t let Mark reply as he leaned his head up to connect their lips in a deep kiss, one of his hands moving to wrap around the back of Mark’s neck while his other hand slid down to start undoing his belt. He could feel Mark squirming with anticipation underneath his touch and he smiled against Mark’s lips, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling away.

“Beautiful.” He whispered as he gazed at his lover.

He got to work quickly, remembering that Jaebum had said that they only had fifteen minutes. He didn’t have time to do what he really wanted unfortunately but that could always wait until later. He looked into Mark’s eyes as he tugged his belt open, slipping his hand inside to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend’s semi-hard erection.

Mark’s breath hitched slightly and his fingers wrapped around Jackson’s wrist loosely, the younger taking that as a cue to continue. He smiled, starting to pump Mark’s cock as he watched the beautiful reactions on the older’s face. Mark tilted his head back against the door of the supply closet, eyes closing tightly as he let out quiet little moans.

Jackson was silent as he watched Mark, pressing closer so that they were both chest to chest. He moved his hand a little faster, his free hand going up to Mark’s mouth.

“Suck.” He mumbled, eyes hooded as he watched Mark wrap his sinful lips around his fingers to suck on them. And to be a tease, Mark looked right into Jackson’s eyes as he bobbed his head as he sucked on his fingers. His tongue peeked out as he did so and Jackson couldn’t quite control himself any longer.

Letting out a groan, Jackson pulled his fingers out of Mark’s mouth and pushed his lover’s pants down enough that he could reach around to spread Mark’s ass cheeks. He moved his fingers around the rim of his puckered hole and Mark’s breath hitched again in anticipation. Jackson pressed his lips against Mark’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe as he inserted one finger.

“Touch yourself.” He whispered, letting go of Mark’s cock once he felt his fingers replaced his own.

He pulled away again to watch Mark’s face, observing the look of complete ecstasy on his lover’s face. He hummed, eyes going down to watch Mark’s hand jerk his cock. He smirked, his hand moving to lift Mark’s thigh and wrap it around his waist as he thrust his finger inside him at a slow pace.

“G-Gaga, hurry up. We don’t have time.” Mark stuttered, head falling back against the door once more.

Jackson let out a low huff but did as told, pushing in another finger and thrusting them into his boyfriend. He shifted, changing the angle of his hand and knowing when Mark cried out that he had hit the bundle of nerves inside him. He cursed, hitting that spot continuously and watching Mark as he moaned.

Not being able to stop himself, he unbuckled his own pants and grabbed himself. He jerked himself off, matching Mark’s pace. He leaned in and captured Mark’s lips in a bruising kiss, muffling the cry of pleasure coming from Mark’s throat. He groaned, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and tangling his tongue with his own.

He could feel Mark’s hips jerking against his own, a clear sign that he was close. He pulled away, leaning closer so that he could wrap his hand around both their cocks. He jerked them off together, fingertips still hitting against Mark’s prostate.

“A-Ah, fuck. I’m close.” Mark whimpered, lips red from kissing and biting them.

“Cum for me, babe,” Jackson said under his breath. 

With a low shout, Mark jerked his hips once more as he came to his release. His body jerking with pleasured tremours as a hot white liquid shot out of the tip of his cock, hitting Jackson’s hand. Just the sight of Mark a shivering mess because of him was what did it for Jackson and he groaned, burying his head in Mark’s shoulder as he too reached his climax.

They stood for a second just leaning against each other until Jackson felt fingers go through his hair and he looked up to see a blissed-out Mark gazing at him with amused eyes.

“If I had known you liked the sight of me in a crop top, I would have worn one ages ago.” He mumbled, tongue peeking out to lick his lips.

Jackson just laughed, grabbing a towel from one of the shelves and wiping them both off. He then buried the towel underneath what looked like a clown suit. Satisfied, he then tucked his cock back into his pants and buckled his belt again as Mark did the same.

“What can I say? My boyfriend is sexy as hell.” Jackson said finally, leaning in to capture Mark’s lips once more.

They made it back to the waiting room with five minutes to spare and Jackson smirked when he saw Jaebum look at them with judgemental eyes, knowing that he knew what they had been up to. He turned to watch as the stylist fretted over Mark, scolding him for messing up his hair and makeup. Their eyes met in the mirror and Mark smiled again as he messed with the hem of the crop top, lifting it so that Jackson could see his abdomen fully.

Yeah, Jackson was definitely going to wait until they got back to the dorm to fully worship Mark’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I posted any type of one-shot or updated my other fics, but I've been inspired!
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter if you want to! My @ is DimsumsMandu


End file.
